The storm ahead
by Scorpina
Summary: It's coming. They know it's coming. Street and Knuckle Brawler are aware that there is someone or something after their sister and her family. Yet at the same time, despite wanting to be on the front lines they don't have the power to help. There's only one thing to do, find a way to get stronger! At the same time, Alley's Association is starting to gather its legions...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Interesting, very interesting indeed…."

"Master?"

The clone paused as he turned to his assistant, a smile crept over his face as he turned back to his screens. Recently, he has been going over the last surveillance footage of all his predecessors and how they were attacked and dealt with Garou and his family. "I do believe I made it clear I didn't wish to be interrupted, however, you know this, so it must be important…"

"Indeed, sir, Evo has been lying to us."

A look of intrigue came over clone 106 as he turned to his assistant. "You are just aware of this now?"

"Sir?"

"I am more than aware of him working for the original. It's clear. Eleven always aimed to please him, never did have a back bone to say the least."

His assistant was confused. "sir, if you knew such a thing, why keep him alive?"

"Simple, it allows the original to assume that he has inside information on the matter at hand, when in fact he is in the dark on the matter. Second, when Eleven still alive, he can help me get more detailed information on Garou's kin. Third, he has something I want… two somethings in fact…"

"The Brawler brother…"

"Indeed. Those two are going to make an excellent edition to my collection. Their DNA is something exquisite wouldn't you say? But, I want them alive, I need them alive so I can properly preserve them with the other samples… by the way, how are those projects coming along?"

The assistant smiled. "I can show you, master."

"You always were my favorite clone." 106 left the room as he walked down a darkened hallway. All the while he was briefed on the samples he has been keeping a close eye on. He walked into the lab and noticed some of the tubes with the test subjects have been emptied. "Samples 2a, b, c and f have failed. Yet samples 2d, e, and g have potential but we are not making any promises to their maturity… I must ask, why are we making these clones?"

"Yes, that would be a good question to ask, the clones we are making have no value to us as they are… just yet anyways. But soon they shall. After all, Evo gave me the perfect idea. I have been going about this all wrong on getting strong genetic samples to work with. So have the clones before me, and yet the answer was in front of us this whole time. Look at Garou's kin. Those children haven't even reached their full potential. Mere children and yet have no clue as to how strong they can become if pushed. So, instead, we are going to create our own. We will make our own test subject but first, we need to ensure this method can work."

"A breeding program, brilliant!" yet the assistant paused. "Sir, how can we breed them? Many of the former M Class have strong will and know who they want in a mate."

"Indeed, but this is where nature comes to assist us, for they are half monsters after all. I have observed something through some drone footage. In nearly a year's time, the young daughter of Garou had her first reproductive cycle. Naturally, the first cycle doesn't mean she was ready to mate, it just informed the males around her that she was viable, and she is capable of reproduction. Such a shame that it all happened so quickly. I wished to have seen what the other monsters would have done if they learned of the young one's vitality."

"Be that as it may, did she not choose?"

"It is difficult to see, I know she came between a fight between Lightning Max and Suiryu. Young Suiryu has always been protective of her, whether or not he successfully gained her as his mate has yet to be seen. However, that is what the test is for. We will use the three martial artists as our subjects and we will create one decoy to ensure the family's attention is drawn elsewhere. It would be best to get the son, Pac I do believe his name is. For he has a potential mate."

The assistant quickly made notes. "We will set up the facilities at once, are we going to test the pheromone for these subjects?"

"But of course, it will be the only way to guarantee results! I do not want this rushed either. Take your time, and soon we will make the first move."

With that, 106's assistant bowed and left to make arrangements. 106 himself kept looking at the tubes that had remaining samples. Like a fetus it slowly developed, he smiled to it all. "It won't be long now, I shall ensure this all goes off without a hitch. When done, I will be certain to put you into play…" he said as he sights turned to the other side of the room. There was but one clone, fully developed but kept in stasis. "You…" he said with a wicked grin. "Are going to get me the rarest test subjects of them all. I am certain of it, not even he will be able to refuse you…"

He left that moment to go over the surveillance footage once more. He need to make certain everything goes off smoothly, he has already out lived most of the clones who have crossed Garou. Not to mention nearly killing the original with his own creation.

For now, he will plan and observe until the time is right. He will allow Garou and his family assume all is right with the world…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"BETTER FORM!"

"WATCH HIS BACK!"

"GOOD!"

Street was at it again with Knuckle. Despite their recent set of circumstances, they remained as Neo Heroes, and decided to help train the next batch of them. Darkshine did a good job, yet there was something lacking. Darkshine can take a hit, show no pain and not give a good idea as to how strong someone could be. Not to mention he would be considered a level dragon threat with his power. Those they are training are attempting to take down level Demons and lower until proven otherwise. Today, the twins were training Squad 45. Drax and his friends have excellent team work, they can play to each other's strengths and counter their weaknesses. Street saw great potential in them.

Knuckle liked how serious they could get when push comes to shove. At the moment, he was playing the monster as Street hung back and observed. Drax was without a doubt the strongest in the group. He wouldn't hesitate to go in for the strike, yet this was also the weakness of the group as well. 'They cannot keep depending on him' Street thought. 'If something happens to Drax, these boys would fall one by one.'

"KNUCKLE, HOLD OFF!" Street called.

The sparring came to a sudden stop. "What for!" he demanded.

"Drax, come out"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Sort of, but come here and see this with me okay?" Drax was reluctant as he stopped out of formation. From there Street called for them to start up again. With that, the sparring began once more.

"Do you see what I see?" Street asked as he leaned towards Drax.

The kid paused as he watched on as his team tried to take on Knuckle. Despite their teamwork and improved talents, they were unable to land a strike. "They can't hit him…" he whispered.

"Not only that, but if you are taken out of the equation, where does that leave them?"

There was a look of shock on Drax's face. He didn't realize that before. Despite his abilities and strength, if something were to happen to him, the squad becomes sitting ducks. "Oh shit…" he muttered.

"Now, you guys are an awesome team, but we got to be sure you can stand alone if it ever comes down to that situation. Knuckle is going easy on them now, that would be a tiger level threat if that. If we were to be serious, your squad would be done in mere seconds."

"ENOUGH!" Knuckle called out.

The teens were panting, unable to catch their breath as Knuckle cleared the sweat off his brow. "Not bad boys, not bad. We got some work ahead of us to say the least."

"Damn… how can…. You keep going!?" demanded Jun.

"I'm a Brawler, boys, you need to remember that. My family has been doing this for generations. Now, we know Drax has taught you well, but you need to strengthening I suggest we speak with Ran and Shaw on this…"

"Agreed, that and some weight training." Said Street.

"Yeah, weights!" cheered Knuckle. "Okay boys, dismissed!" as squad 45 left, Knuckle went to the bench of the sparring room and took out a towel. He cleared the sweat off his face before taking a deep breath. "No sign of him huh?" he asked.

"Not one, haven't see Evo in the past two weeks. He's behind all of this, isn't he? Our sudden wake up out of a 'coma', he's been holding out on us… but why?" Street wondered aloud. He began to fall into a deep thought. "Knuckle… sis said they were up against this secrete organization called the House of Evolution… Dr. Genus who we met originally started it, and yet, he cloned himself during this time to have lab assistance. I am safe to assume that these so call lab assistance went off on their own to continue the work of their changed master?"

"No shit," growled Knuckle. "Question remains though, why are they after sis and the family so badly? I know they are different, and yeah I guess you could consider them a new kind of monster, but so what? What would that prove? What's there to gain? I mean you don't want to turn the whole population into that do you?" he said aloud.

Street's eyes widened. "That's it, the next evolution of mankind, they don't want it to occur naturally, and they want it forced! Taking what they consider to be the next evolution, Garou, the kids… sis!"

Knuckle nodded. "Seems too obvious for that, don't you think. Why force an evolution in people you throw away like used play things?" he asked.

Street paused at the thought, his brother was right! "Exactly,"

They froze and turned to the door. Dr. Evo walked in and smiled warmly to them. "YOU!" roared Street.

Yet Knuckle held him back. "Easy bro, remember. He brought us back… he can easily take us out too… ain't that right doc? You got a contingency plan?"

Evo stepped a little close. "Actually, no, I do not. In fact gentlemen, the reason for your rebirth isn't for my own selfish needs. In fact, I am indeed one of many who are part of the house of evolution… at least, I was." He said. "I have honored master's wishes, and yet found myself pulled back in by more ambitious counter parts. I remained since I have been informing master Genus of the progress. Including the cloning of you. It was he who warned your sister to not approach until your minds were ready to know the truth, the full truth." He explained.

"Why the hell should we believe a word you say?" demanded Knuckle. "For that matter, if you are seeking the next evolution, why bring us back?"

He shrugged his shoulders rather carelessly. "Truthfully, I was curious. It's not every day you find blood that has vitality to it when it only should last 43 days. That blood was well over ten years old."

"So what," said Street.

"To be honest gentlemen, your cloning was not just a test. Had I succeeded, for the original plan was to gift you to your sister as a peace offering and apology for what we have put the family through. But now, it appeared that I have merely opened the door for a greater opportunity for you to become harmed and used as pawns in this battle still."

"What do you mean Evo?" demanded Knuckle.

"The clone, the most ambitious of us all, 106, wishes to use you for farther testing. Yet, knowing this, and if your sister catches wind of it. She would part the heaven and earth to retrieve you, playing into his hands more than anything. He would use you to get to your sister."

The brothers growled lowly. "Shit!" hissed Street. "If we kept away from her, if she never knew we were brought back…"

"Don't take this out on yourselves, this is my doing. I am telling you this now for it won't be long before 106 makes a move, and I can promise you, he will. He wants your sister and her family for his testing. He will use you to get it. But perhaps, I can help you prepare ahead of time." Evo paused as the brothers glared at him. "I assure you, I don't wish ill will on you nor do I wish the wrath of Garou and his kin to befall upon me. I know what has become of those clones who have done such a thing. I rather die at the hands of 106 than Garou!"

"Wait… Garou's killed?" asked Street.

"Yes, devoured the clones without mercy. The dragon monsters that are attached to his body are capable of such devastation," he shuttered at the thought of it all. "I don't wish to think of an end like that. Yet it matters not to me what 106 plans to do once he realizes I am not on his side on the matter. What matters is this. We prepare!"

"Wait… WE?" demanded Knuckle. "Look, you don't got a lot of ced here to say the least. What on earth makes you think we are going to help you?"

Evo sighed. "Your niece is a remarkably bright woman, who recently created a cell that was to devour monster DNA in those who were partially turned from the martial arts tournament years ago. She would have succeeded in turning them back if 106 didn't take her cell and modify it. He has it now as a weapon and has since made it stronger than its original state. It will devour monster DNA with relative ease, if it is injected into your sister or her family, they will become sitting ducks to say the least. I am aware of their partial immunity, what has created won't harm them, however there is a side effect. If it is taken into their bodies, they will fall into a state of shock. Street, Knuckle, It will take them time to reject the cell, 106 is capable of many things in such a restrained time limit."

"Why the fuck are you telling us this now!" Street demanded.

"Because, sooner than later, 106 will make a move against them. And we maybe the only ones who can stop him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drax was resting up.

What the brothers said was valid in his mind, he cannot be the single pillar of strength in this group. Granted, they are all teenagers, they shouldn't even be fighting monsters and yet, here they stand as one of the top monster hunters in the Neo Heroes. He found the guys were oddly quiet too. Despite the great training session they had that day. "Damn…" were the first words out of Tenga's mouth.

Drax jumped slightly to his tone. "Something wrong?" asked Drax.

The guys turned to him, they all exchanged looks before staring back at Drax. He worried. Did they want him out of the squad? "Yeah… us!" said Musashi. "Look man, I don't know about you. But every monster we took out… we didn't do jack. You took it down, we were in the way."

"Whoa, that's not true!"

"It is!" said Jun. "Man, when we said we wanted to be Neo Heroes, we wanted to be the ones to take down the monster. But, just working with you, we know we can't." he explained.

Drax paused, was that it? They were acknowledging their own weakness? "Besides, why are you on a squad. You're your own squad!" said Hiroshi.

"Guys come on, I only got the jump on the monsters because of you and your hard work!" he protested. "This has nothing to do with me being the strongest in the team."

"It does… it's why we asked Accel to take us off patrol duties." Said Hideki.

He froze. "Wait, what?!"

"We're taking ourselves off patrols. However you aren't. He is going to put you with Metal Bat, Ran and Shaw on rotation. You will be learning from those three as we get stronger. We will go back on patrols again when we are worthy to be at your side to do it." Explained Ryohei.

Drax understood why they were doing this, but he felt that it was his responsibly to make the group stronger. He let them down, he hasn't been training with them as much as he would like to. Considering he is going to school here with them after all, he goes home to his father and then on the weekends he's with Amai. He hasn't trained with them the least bit. With a sign, he accepted their choice. "I get it, just promise me, we will be a squad again!"

"HELL YEAH!" they vowed.

With that, they went their separate ways. Drax went home and sighed aloud, as he tried to think over his next move. Who would he want to work with as a Neo Hero? Ran and Shaw are obvious choices, the two are wonderful teachers to say the least, yet there was also Metal Bat. He has worked with him a few times in the past week or so, yet Metal Bat lacks technique that could be learned. After all, when your main weapon is for bashing purposes, there is no need for martial arts to be used. At least in his mind.

He was home before he knew it, the family was just getting ready for dinner as he walked in. "Drax!" his father cheered. "Wow… you're not collapsing!"

"No patrols today, but I am down a squad, the guys took themselves off patrol until they are trained up a little better. I get it, but… I miss them already."

"I think that's the smartest thing they could do for themselves," said Garou. "I've seen your fights, you do all the heavy lifting, something happened to you, they're dead!"

"That's what Street and Knuckle said earlier."

"Told you, my brothers aren't meatheads!" said Melee with a proud grin.

Garou rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell they challenge me to a fight? That's a meathead move."

"Shut up." She snapped back.

Snek rolled his eyes. Max smirked to it all. "The brothers are cool, I do remember them from high school if I am not mistaken, they were about to graduate when I entered, I was the track and field team…"

"They remembered you too," said Melee. "But enough talk, let's have dinner!"

It was a typical meal to say the least, Drax enjoyed the time he got with the family. Alley would explain how well her new Heroes Association was coming along, she told a rather humorous story involving the tank tops and Muman Rider. "I actually learned this from the Neo Heroes," she explained. "Despite how capable everyone is, I want the heroes to work together as a group. Muman is going to be the head hero on the ground for our observation and intelligence gathering. I want the Tank Tops to be his back up support with an A Class hero in the mix. I am going to ask for Stinger to joint them. After that, I will hopefully get an S Class back up to them in case the call is needed."

"Or M Class," chimed Hunter.

"Or you Saitama the whole thing!" snickered Pac.

"Speaking of Saitama…" Garou said offhandedly. "Hunter, you want to explain this one?"

Hunter stretched himself out, cracked his fingers and got himself comfortable. "Well, from what I saw when I was there…"

#

Earlier

Hunter had to help.

After all it was a favor asked of him by Genos who was busy going over the documents the government sent to the apartment. They are trying to recruit him and be under control of said government. He insisted on going over the detail himself. "Master Saitama however needs assistance today, there are many sales and he is but one person. As great as he is, he cannot make it to all the locations with assistance. Hunter, I ask of you to assist sensei for me…"

"Genos… Genos… twenty words or less!" Hunter begged.

"Go with master on his grocery shopping in my place."

"Was that so hard?!" he demanded. "And yeah, I'll help out."

With that Hunter was left with Saitama who insisted on hitting all the sales today. They were scattered all over the cities and even with Hunter's help, there was little doubt they could hit all of them. "Okay, I guess we can separate the list then. If you want to…"

"Saitama Dragonslayer!"

Hunter looked up as Saitama continued to go over the list, completely ignoring whoever called out his name. Yet as he looked up, Hunter sneered at the sight. Accel. He approached with a great big smile on his face. "Saitama, we need a proper introduction!"

"Now, I think you should hit City B first and work your way back, sounds about right Hunter? Now I mainly want the meat…"

"Saitama! I am speaking with you! The leader of the Neo Heroes!"

"I think though most of the meat sales will be in city H…."

"Okay, meat first, veggies second… you got a visitor though." Hunter said.

He finally peered up from his list. Saitama stared at Accel oddly. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I am here to help YOU. Why are you not a Neo Hero?" questioned Accel.

He thought it over. "Well, I wasn't interested." He explained. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! Hear me out, we want to welcome you into the Neo Heroes! Consider our offer if you please, you don't have to lower yourself working for the likes of a human monster offspring!"

"Standing… right here!" Hunter protested. "God, your arrogance is annoying."

"ANYWAY! Saitama, a moment of your time is all I ask…"

"I don't got a moment. I got shopping to do!" he protested. "And if I miss a sale, I'll be quite upset about it!"

Hunter took his half of the list. "I'll get started on this and meet you back at the apartment. If someone were interested in you joining them, I wonder if perhaps they would help you with your shopping list like I am?" Hunter said aloud.

With that he took off.

Hunter managed to get everything on the list rather easily. It was helpful that he was able to fly from location to location. He took what was needed but made certain there was enough for everyone else. When he finished his list in a matter of two hours and six minutes, he returned to City Z. However couldn't contain his smirk. Arriving at the apartment was Saitama and carrying most of the groceries was Accel! When Hunter landed he proudly displayed his haul. "Ooo you got some great meat, hardly any fat on them!"

"I aim to please." Hunter said as he put the groceries down. "Well if you need me for anything else, just call…"

"Well, one more favor then…" he leaned in. "Get this guy to go away." He muttered.

"Saitama, you said you would hear me out if I assisted you with this! It's time for you to listen to me!" Accel protested.

"Yeah… not interested in the neon heroes. Besides, I already got a job." He announced.

This surprised Hunter. "Oh, you accepted?" he asked.

"Yeah, she never pressured me in joining, she left me alone and never came to my apartment constantly for an answer. I respect that, so I'll be informing Alley soon enough, I'll join her Association."

Accel dropped the groceries in shock. "Damn, that had eggs in there,"

Accel turned and glared at Hunter. "You… you ruined this!"

"Whatever, go ahead and blame me, not like you wouldn't have done it anyways…" Hunter sighed. He turned back to Saitama. "See ya at the new HQ. Maybe even Genos will join us…"

"He is, because I am."

#

The table burst out laughing. "You got Accel to go grocery shopping with Saitama!" laughed Melee.

Hunter leaned back rather proudly. "Yep!" he said aloud. "I also thinks it helps that since I went, Accel would have to one up me to say the least. Working out rather nicely."

"So, we got Saitama and Genos joining us, this is great!" said Alley.

Garou paused for a moment. "Didn't you say you had an incident with the Tank Tops and Muman?"

She nodded. "They didn't think he was a worthy leader to say the least. Until we tested them. Boros helped with that, we turned the facility Metal Knight made into a metamorphic maze. It can now replicate any block from any city. Boros went into it and they had to find him and relay in information. Despite their numbers. Muman knew every passage and secret side street. He found Boros in less than three minutes. Tank Tops were nowhere near the location."

"You think this is going to work?" asked Garou. "Tank tops are stubborn as mules to say the least.

"It's just a trail phase dad. I'll learn if it works or not and then go from there."

Boros was smiling very suddenly. "I made my first robot today!"

"Oh?" asked Melee.

"I was inspired by a video game I witnessed King play. A fighting game with monsters and some strangely dressed women dress in bunny suits." He said offhandedly. "So I took liberty and made a robot with a very big personality to say the least…"

"You gave it a personality?" asked Goliath.

"Indeed, yet in doing so, it has taken out memory. It is incapable of fighting on its own, but I am remedying that. I need a pilot," he explained.

The table was oddly silent. "Okay…" muttered Garou. "A pilot…"

"He has one in mind and I think it will work out perfectly to say the least." Said Alley. "We have tried others but they are incapable of keeping up in the heat of battle. Not to mention it doesn't help that the personality of the robot gets in the way… she very opinionated!"

The table fell into a stranger silence. "I don't know if I should be impressed or terrified at this moment." Said Snek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day…

Alley was at the new Association first thing in the morning. Boros came along with her to help test the new recruits coming in. Today was something rather special. Right now, she will try and help Boros find a pilot for his robot.

Her first appointment came through the door, and his engine was revving.

Alley merely smiled as King forced a brave face. "Al… Alley Brawler… Hey… Look, I didn't sign that government contract or anything… so I was wondering if perhaps…"

"You can stop there King. I got to test you on something first okay?" she said.

His heart began to beat faster, he kept a brave face and nodded. Alley turned her head. "COME ON IN!" she called.

He walked in. Dress oddly enough. He wore worn in blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Boros emerged! Yet he didn't hide his true image, he was fully revealed and nearly fully grown as well. He just had a spurt a week ago. Alley wondered why he was so hungry when she learned the day after. He grew! Nearing his original height of just under his 8-foot tall frame, Boros towered over King. Smiling from ear to ear.

King's brave face no longer held up. "Am… am I to fight him?" he asked nervously.

Boros smirked as he turned to her. "You are correct mother figure. Your notion of King is spot on."

"Wh… what do you mean?" King asked.

"I've known for a while that you aren't what you claim to be. But, perhaps if given time and effort you could!" she explained. "King, I know you are not physically strong, however your presence alone is strength to those around you."

"There is potential, not doubt, but there is also a reluctance and hindrance in you as well King." Boros stated.

"Uh… Alley… who or what is that?" King asked nervously.

"Oh, I thought you knew. I am Lord Boros… well… his clone from the dark matter thieves that once attacked this world…"

King's heart was racing even faster. "AND HE IS HERE WHY!" King demanded.

"Well, funny story, he's sort of my adopted son right now with Suiryu. We raised him well, and now he is going to help us with the Association. Speaking of which, your role in this, come with me."

She led him down the hall towards the elevator, all the while King was explaining how he wasn't really strong, and how he has been taking credit really from Saitama this whole time. "It was all an accident I swear it!" he said.

"Indeed, and yet the lie continued until it got out of control, correct?"

King hung his head shamefully. "No matter, Mother figure already planned out something for you. I do believe it will work well!"

"Plan…" King whispered in worry.

They arrived at fabrications on the third floor. Alley walked in as King took it all in. "I have known a while that you lacked in fighting skills, but then again, you also don't. Saitama explained to me before how you are a master at video games, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect." Alley continued to walk into the lab. "Boros has made this, however we aren't too sure it is compatible with you. Essentially, I am going to make you the new Metal Knight… but with a twist. King, I would like you to meet your new partner!"

He froze as Alley flicked a switch. He heard machines hum aloud and then something moved. Stepping out of the shadows it emerged. She looked like one of the characters he plays against Saitama with from his video games! A rather lavishing, busty young woman in a cute bunny suit, there was no sign of her being a robot either! She appeared human in all, not a screw to be seen or mechanical wonder to be found. She smiled and said. "Hi! I Bun-Bun Bomb!"

"Alley…" King said with great uncertainty.

"Bun-Bun is a robot to say the least. One of the first ones I have been working on. She is a very capable however encountered a great flaw in the creation of her." Boros explained.

"He forgot to put in enough memory for her to battle, think on her feet and counteract monsters. She is all robot to say the least with a human element program, yet because of that, she cannot retain fighting procedures." Alley explained.

"I considered scrapping her, yet mother figure mentions that you are good at video games. We considered the notion to see if perhaps your skills will be enough to assist Bun-Bun when it comes to monsters."

King froze. "You… want me to control her?"

"To be her pilot to be exact, from the sidelines. We are going to test you out first. Bun-Bun insists that if someone were to be controlling her in such a way, she wants to be certain his or her skills are good enough. So, we are going to the sparring room after I hook you up King."

"Hook me up?" he asked nervously.

"I don't let just ANYONE control me, got it bucko?!" demanded Bun-Bun with a wink.

Boros smirked. "I may have over done it on her personality. Not that it's a bad thing, I didn't want her to sound like Genos."

#

She led King into a different room on the fabrications. King was however distracted as Boros and Bun-Bun walked out. There was a hidden wall with a room made just for King. He walked in and was rather amazed. "Whoa… nice set up!"

There was a comfy, top of the line video gaming chair, massive screen TV and playing visor. There was a controller just like the one he usually used. "Okay, so here's what's going on. You are going to be wearing this visor, it will allow you to see through her eyes…"

"Pass." King said. "I don't need to see through her eyes, I need a broad spectrum of my surroundings."

Alley nodded. "The control before you is just like your video game. Same buttons and all and whatever combos you can do, can be mimicked by Bun-Bun."

"So… how are we going to test this?"

"Right now…" Alley reached for a communication device that was pinned on her shirt. "Boros, are we ready?"

"Whenever you are mother figure. Bun-Bun is all ready to go!"

"You will be facing Boros…"

King's heart began to rapidly beat again. "You are controlling her to do it. So, we are testing to see how fast you really are with combos. She has her full trust in you at this point, and after, she will decide if you become her partner."

"Uh… okay…" King said nervously.

The big screen went on. King was able to take in the whole room and yet see the two warriors at the ready for battle. "Ready?!" Alley called.

King got focused, his hands on the controller and was ready. "BEGIN!"

It was like a flash of light. Bun-Bun made the first strike against Boros, who appeared rather impressed. "Fast… very fast…" he said.

The two went at it hard! Alley watched as Bun-Bun kept up with Boros who was going easy on her, yet even in that mode, she was a capable fighter. King nearly didn't blink. His hands a blur as he went on for a good hour against Boros. "ENOUGH!" Alley announced.

Boros was impressed, he nodded his approval to Bun-Bun. The robot however turned to the camera. "Bring him to me!" she announced.

#

Alley brought King down to the sparring room. He was nervous as the robot bombshell stared at him oddly the moment he walked in. "So, this is the true power of the great hero King?" she asked. Then, the smile appeared. "I accept you as my partner and teammate!"

"Wait, what?"

"Congrats King, you are now part of Bun-Bun Bomb!"

"Huh?"

"Your new hero persona. Bun-Bun shall be the face and brawn and you will be the skill and talent. Good trade I would say, wouldn't you? You will remain here to do battle, Bun has phenomenal range and there is nowhere on earth were the signal cannot reach her. Your skills are indeed impressive." Stated Boros.

King paused to digest everything. "So… I can still be a hero… but not have to really fight?"

"Oh no, you will be fighting, you will be controlling me in battles. Lucky for you, my ears here aren't just part of the costume. This is what allows you to see the full perspective of battle!" Bun explained. "You are going to work hard, train even harder so we can be the best hero team out there. The catch is, no one will know that you are at the controls… okay?"

A strange smile came over King. "I don't have to physically BE there! This is GREAT!" he announced.

"HOWEVER!" warned Alley. "Just because that is the case, I am still expecting you to do proper training. Last thing I need is for you to be looking like Pig God. No, the trade off is this, despite your new persona, you will be working out, and if need be… I get my father involved to do said training with you if you don't pick up the slack and refuse to lift a damn finger!" she warned. King went white very suddenly. "Are we clear?"

He nodded his head feverishly. "Crystal!" he managed to choke out.

She then smirked to him. "I wondered though… have you sent any thank you gifts to Amai Mask?"

He was confused by her question. "Why would I?"

Her smile grew. "When the M Class rookie crushing was going to happen. Had Amai not stepped in… you would have faced Snek by yourself. Needless to say, Amai took a bullet for you that day… you may want to thank him when you have a chance…"

King turned a whole different shade of white.

"Well with that being said, King, Bun-Bun, welcome to the Association!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Street and Knuckle were at a loss. For the first time, they didn't know what to do. Let alone how to protect their sister. It's been frustrating to say the least, Knuckle in particular was having a hard time processing it all. "Do nothing, sis gets in danger. Do something. Break her heart… She ain't a little girl no more bro, she's WAY stronger than us and I HATE to admit that… but if we don't fight for her… how can we call ourselves her big brothers?" he asked Street.

The two decided to try and walk off their frustrations. Even that is a risk now a day! Yet, they needed air.

Street has been oddly silent to it all, normally he would have good insight on what to say, however he was at a loss for words. "I haven't had any dreams about this… none of dad or even a notion of what he would do…" he muttered. "I don't really know what we CAN do to help them. I mean, yeah, we're Brawlers! But compared to the family… we're nothing!"

"We could get stronger." Knuckle said offhandedly. "I mean, despite what we are now… we can get better can't we?"

"How?" Street questioned. "We could lift until our arms burst, we could run until we collapse and do it all again tomorrow. What good would that do us? We got good recovery time, we are strong, fast… but by the sounds of it all, it's nothing. We wouldn't be able to keep up with baby bro and the family."

Knuckle sighed. "Well Goddamn it, why the hell are we even alive then?" he demanded. "We sit on our ass and do nothing, we don't deserve to be called Brawlers!"

"I KNOW!" Snapped Street. "But we do something and don't make it, Melee will be devastated!"

"And if something happens to Melee OR her family, we will be just as devastated!"

"You two have too much going on…"

The brothers paused, looking about they knew they heard his voice, yet, where it come from was the question. "Baby Bro?"

The brothers jumped as he suddenly dropped down in front of them. Garou stood and yet smirked. "You think this is something you have to be a part of…" he said and shook his head. "You two need to realize something, what we face is beyond your capabilities to say the least. You will only do more harm than good if you believe you can stand and fight in our battles."

"We have to! Sis…"

"Can handle herself…" he said. "You don't see her beyond that of a little sister, Melee has gone through enough hardship at the loss of her family. She has seen things that would make any normal person run in terror and yet, faced them head on. She's been through Hell more times than I can count!" he stated. "I refuse to see her go through it again if you two are lost to her!"

Knuckle sneered, Street however refused to back down. "Then help us become stronger!" he demanded. "You are this so called prodigy that Shaw speaks of, why the hell aren't you helping us so we can help protect the family. After all, we are family!" he demanded.

Garou didn't show any emotion, he stared at the brothers. "I refuse to train you in anything, because if I do, they you will get reckless to say the least. We don't need your help… we don't want it! I'm being cruel to be kind since Melee won't have the heart to tell you to back off! So I'm doing it for her. You stay out of our fight, because if you are pulled into it, God knows what will become of you two. God knows what Melee would do…"

The Brawlers refused to back down. "Listen you punk ass kid! We're her BROTHERS!"

"I'm her MATE!" Garou snapped. "You can barely last a minute against me, what the hell makes you think you will last in the battles we go through!" he demanded.

This took them back. Knuckle sighed to the news. He was right. "So, no matter what… You won't train us… you won't help us get stronger?" he asked.

"No, I won't."

"You can't even turn us… like what happened to Snek, Max and Suiryu? I would be more than…"

"Never."

His tone was stern, and yet the brothers refused to accept it. "Give us a damn good reason why we should listen to you! Huh? What makes you so goddamn special!" Knuckle demanded.

Garou glared at him. "Follow me…"

He began to walk away, deeper into the wood. There was no other choice as the brothers followed. He said not a word, nor did they. Knuckle kept turning to Street, wondering why they were taken far into the woods.

They reached a massive clearing, like a giant hole in the forest where Garou put out his arm. "Wait here." And then drifted towards the center.

"What the hell is he doing?" Street muttered.

Garou turned back around. "YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE IN THE BATTLES WE FIGHT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF? WHY MY FAMILY AND I ARE CONSTANTLY OBSERVED AND HUNTED!" he roared. "IT'S BECAUSE, THIS ISN'T MY TRUE FORM!"

"What…" muttered Knuckle, but then, he saw it. Garou suddenly grew! Little by little his body began to expand. Bones snapped and popped, the flesh tore over and over again as he continued to swell. Garou erupted! His mass overtook the clearing, the dragon monsters bounded to him unraveled and revealed their true splendor before the brothers. Garou became a massive monster!

He stared down the brothers. His eyes bore into them. "**_Do you think, if you were turned as I was, you could handle it?_**"

Street turned pale. Knuckles froze nearly in fear of him until he started to turn back, shrinking himself down to what they assumed was his normal size, unaware that the behemoth they saw was his true form as a monster. Yet, he did this so easily! From one point to another, he turned as if it were nothing to him. Garou approached the brothers once more. "You cannot get involved. No matter what happens, no matter the situation. You cannot handle what we go through. I refuse to see Melee that upset again, God have mercy on the souls who dare lay a finger on you…"

Street wanted to speak, yet found himself silent. Knuckles was choking on his words, he felt his mouth go so dry very suddenly. Garou however appeared satisfied. "I'll escort you two back to the Neo Heroes…"

They couldn't bring themselves to argue with him…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snek was done the interviews for the day.

Despite the fact that there were a lot of new comers, there were those he saw great potential in. One was a new kid named Jag, short for Jaguar. He came from one of the mountain regions, out beyond the city limits in search of training to help combat monsters there. Despite being so far, Alley's message as reached those in the remote areas. It helps that she now has drones station there to assist should a monster attack occur. The Association will be more responsive than before.

Snek was about to leave to get something to eat when he saw it. Muman Rider talking with the new kid. "Did you ask yet?!"

Jag suddenly turned red, his heart raced in his chest, as he appeared nervous. "No… I mean, how? How do you go about and ask something like that!" the kid demanded.

Jag was a young twenty something if that. He has fanged teeth like his namesake and dressed in dark clothing. Possibly furs if Snek would have to guess, yet a taste of the air confirmed it. Monster pelts to say the least from large mutant cat like beasts. He wore these warn in boots that have seen better days, and yet the kid appeared to be well equipped for the task at hand.

"Don't wait for opportunity, seize it for yourself!" Muman stated, he turned Jag around and shoved him into the room. The poor kid stumbled in and nearly fell face first!

Snek laughed from the sidelines as Muman froze. "Oh, hey Snek!"

"First time I've seen you get aggressive to another hero like that… what gives?"

Muman blushed. "Oh, nothing really!" he insisted. "I mean, it's not for me to say."

Now Snek got curious. "Oh? You playing matchmaker? Let me see!"

He tried to get a quick peek into the room, but was shoved back my Muman. "NO!" he whispered harshly. "You can't ruin this, don't make it weird!" he protested.

He waited though, a few minutes passed until Jag came out of the room and was red in the face. "Okay… see you tomorrow then at four!"

There was an awkward walk that followed as Jag grabbed Muman's arms and dragged him along. Snek still wanted to peek in and see who this kid was blushing over, however he took in the air… and picked up the scent. "No… WAY!" he said with a slight excitement…

#

He sat in the cafeteria.

Just sampling out the food to pass the time, until he caught Muman Rider for a brief moment from the corner of his eye, yet he was quick to leave the moment he was caught in Hunter's gaze. Despite familiar faces, he was noticing a lot newer ones within the Association itself. He was lost in his own train of thought thinking how this place would be different from the Heroes Association, when he heard someone clear their voice a little abruptly. Peering up, Hunter saw a young guy looking to him. Yet, why was there a slight blush to his face? "Uh… Hunter… right?"

"Yeah, can I help you?"

The face turned even redder. "Uh… my name is Jag… short for Jaguar. I… Uh… Heard that you train other heroes sometimes?"

He nodded. "I do, if they ask me. You looking to train up?"

"Yeah, yeah I would like some help. You see, I got cat like reflexes and great strength, but no one to spar with that can keep up with me here. Back where I'm from, I'm actually the weakest guy there and need to get my skill set up. I need a challenge and was… was wondering if perhaps you could help me?"

There was more to this than what the guy was letting on. "I think we could work something out."

The smile grew on his face. "Great! How about we talk it over drinks sometime? Or even a meal?"

"Sure… when?"

"Tomorrow? Would that work for you?"

Hunter nodded. "Great! Meet me here tomorrow say at four, we will find a place to sit and talk about a training program!" With that Jag rushed out of the room in a hurry. Not before turning around and confirming the time and date once more. With a nod, the guy did an awkward walk out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" he muttered.

"Ooo, looks like Hunter's got a date!"

Turning around, Hunter saw Suiryu lingering behind him. "Yep, defiantly a date!"

"What the hell are you talking about man? He wants training tips!"

Suiryu took a seat and shook his head. "Oh no, he doesn't want training tips, he wants time with you. Didn't you see how red his face went? No, that's not a blush of wanting to train that's a blush of asking someone out!"

Hunter froze to the news. "He was hitting on me?!"

"Yep!" Suiryu said and laughed. He playfully slapped Hunter's back. "I know because I overheard him talking to Muman Rider outside! Muman told him to go for it and ask, but the kid didn't think you would be interested!"

"Damn it Muman!" Hunter growled.

Suiryu snickered. "Oh come on, I think he just wanted to help you. Not to mention, the guy who you spoke with… I think he's had a crush on you for a while. I've seen that in girls to say the least, not much in guys but even I get the occasional guys crushing on me."

Hunter thought it over. So the guy was really asking him out? Suddenly a whole different set of nerves began to wash over Hunter. "Wait… if this is a date… what the hell do I even do?!" He began to feel panicked in a sense.

His first date… with a guy.

Suiryu smirked. "Take it easy, I'll walk you through it, granted it's going to be a little different compared to the girls…" Suiryu put his arms around Hunter and explained the fine concept of dating to him…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lightning Max wondered the halls. Alley has done a phenomenal job on building this association up, despite the repurpose materials from Boros's ship, he wondered though how she could afford to keep this running? She take no donations from the wealthy investors, she has allowed the every day people if they are inclined to do so to donate. However it wouldn't be enough to keep the place going to say the least.

"She's smart, brilliant, but still, how is she doing this?" he wondered. Max kept peering about, he saw some heroes use the new sparring room, others testing the workout room. He was about to leave when one of the massive side doors opened. Max froze as a very large man began to enter. "Pig God?" he whispered.

Those on the floor froze as well as Pig God merely wondered in and began to look about. Alley just emerged from the elevator calling for Max. "MAX! There you are, I got a favor…" yet froze when she saw the former Class S hero standing in the middle of the lobby as it were. "Pig God?" she whispered. Her attention suddenly diverted. "Sir, please, come in, would you like to look around, you are more than welcomed to."

He did just that.

Without saying a word he began to wonder around the main lobby. He paused briefly when his stomach gave a fierce growl in hunger. "Oh, I suppose we are about to put the kitchen to the test…" Max muttered.

Alley heard him, she only smiled as she waved Max over to her side. "Pig God, sir, may I escort you upstairs to the eating pavilion. You are welcome to help yourself. If you need anything ask the droids, just remember please and thank you." She explained. With that they ventured to the elevator. Alley hit a different button than usual. The doors somehow widened and tripled their capacity! The three gathered in, Max couldn't help but stare at Pig God as he merely glared blankly ahead.

"I take it you are considering joining us?" Max asked as the elevator reached the fourth floor. The doors opened as the three walked out. Pig God merely looked about as the heroes sat, ate and chatted. Alley guided him to an area of the cafeteria. Yet it was nothing but walls. "Alley…" Max said with uncertainty.

"I was prepared for this, just in case." She hit a switch, next thing Max new a whole second kitchen opened up with droids at the ready! There was a large table and a chair big enough for the S Class hero to sit in comfort. "Pig God, please have a seat, enjoy the hospitality and perhaps you would consider joining us. If not, that is no problem, we appreciate you visiting us today."

Not a word really came from him as he took his seat. A droid approached and did an initial scan. "Subject, Class S Hero, Pig God. How may we serve you today?" the droid said.

He peered down at it. "Whatever you have, please,"

"Very well,"

Max watched on as the droids in the kitchen worked fast and feverishly. In mere minutes a massive banquet was placed before him, and he began to eat. "Alley, far be it from me to ask, but why are you being so nice to him? If he's not going to join you, he's going to eat all your food!"

Alley sighed. "He has helped my family," she explained. Alley told him of the Metal Knight situation, when everyone thought her parents were killed. Pig God sat with them at the cafeteria and shared his own food with them. "He sat with us and gave what he had and offered his company. He didn't have to do such a thing. Not to mention the martial arts tournament…"

Max remembered. When Pac and Hunter had their food taken off the table. No one was going to share their meal, he regret he didn't step up and do so. Yet when they went outside to watch the event, there was a drone drop off. Pig God sent them food to eat. "Oh, that was him!"

"He knows my brothers can eat, he didn't have to do those acts of kindness. The least I can do is offer some hospitality!"

Max nodded as the table cleared and seconds were called for with a gallon of soda.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Max asked.

Alley nodded, but then froze. "Damn it, I forgot!" she muttered. Yet her eyes caught the time on the clock in the cafeteria. "Shit, I got to go anyway! My next appointment is here! You can keep an eye on Pig God if you want, but I doubt he is going anywhere."

"Maybe I'll head out on patrols instead…"

"You do that, I got to go!"

With that, Alley left in a great hurry. It must be important, she never rushes off like this otherwise…

#

It had to be perfect.

Everything pristine and in working order, tools and materials at the read as well as a nice open space. It was a lab to die for to say the least, but there was one other person Alley would know who would appreciate it as much as her.

Before the third and final look over, the door opened to the lab and one of her greeting droids entered. "Miss Brawler, your appointment is here."

"Thank you, please send him in."

With that the droid stepped aside as he entered the lab.

"Alley…" he said.

She turned and smiled. "Dr. Genus." She replied. "Did you ever think I would offer you such a job?" she questioned with a grin. Yet the smile was quick to fade as she became rather serious.

"I know you have harmed people in the past. However, I wish for you to look at a greater future. Using your knowledge to not just benefit me, but the world."

"It was all I ever wanted to do Miss Brawler." He said. "My ideas have certainly changed and the perspective I see out of now. Being a father does that. But, I have to ask you. Why trust me?"

She stood there and pondered his words. He was correct to make her question this logic, after all. He created the house of evolution. Because of him, the clones that wished to continue his dark work have hunted her family time and time again. But also, in her time of need, he helped. When it came to creating a counter cell, he put every ounce of strength into it, despite the fact he was slowly dying before her eyes. She knows Genus has some issues to work out, however, what greater opportunity for him to have redemption?

"Truthfully Genus, there are various pros and cons to all of this. I am more than aware of your past, yet your current actions speak far greater to me. Also, this is a chance to repair your image. No one at first will be make aware of your actions here, just to be safe than sorry. But gradually, I want the world to see that the good doctor has in fact changed for the better and has become a great pillar in the Association. I will not just be working with you, but there are other heroes as well who have caught my eye with their knowledge. Some are making their own poisons to battle monsters which I find fascinating." She explained. "However, the choice remains to be yours. You are more than welcome to bring your children here. I actually made a room just for kids considering my siblings complain as to how boring this place is."

He smirked. "You are a hard person to refuse, especially when one has a common interest with me. Very well, I wish to accept your offer!" he announced.

Alley put out her hand. "Welcome Dr. Genus, head of our research and development team!"

#

He waited.

In the lobby, he swore that someone told him someone would be greeting him, and yet, he finds himself merely standing there… waiting. "Maybe this is a waste of time…" he thought. Just as he turned to leave, a small voice called out to him.

"Zombieman?"

He froze to it, slowly, he turned and came face to face with little Jason. His very clone created by Dr. Genus. He has grown a little since he last saw him, Jason however stared at him with great fascination and curiosity. "Hey kid," he said rather coldly.

He was about to leave, but then felt something grab his jacket. Turning once more, Jason took hold and refused to let go. "Don't, please…" he asked gently.

He sighed and rolled his eyes to it all. "Look kid, don't get to know me, don't involve me in your life, it would be better for both of us. Got it!"

The kid didn't back down, he refused to. "I don't ever want to become you… I just… want answers."

This stunned him a little. Zombieman remembered the first time his eyes came upon Jason. The kid was fascinated with him to say the least, almost like a hero worshipping gaze. Yet this time around, he didn't have such a look. He appeared serious like him and was determined to understand something about himself. He sighed to it all, if he didn't speak with this kid sooner than later, he won't get a moment's peace!

"Fine… where can we talk?"

"Over here, I saw someone walk out of a room here…" Jason led the way, yet kept a firm hold on his jacket to ensure Zombieman didn't escape him. There was a small meeting room, and no one was inside. The two entered and Zombieman locked the door. He turned and was stared upon by his clone.

"So… what did you want to know?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zombieman stared down the boy, a part of him was still unsure about the clone. After all, he was made by Genus. For what reason? What purpose? He didn't quite believe the idea that it was an attempt at redemption, let alone a form of apology to Zombieman for what he did to him. Still, he had to hear him out. It was himself after all! He took a seat and Jason followed suit.

The kid was nervous to say the least, perhaps worried about something or the answer he would be given. "I want to know about you… what did you like when you were my age? What was your dream? What did you want to grow up and become?"

He paused. "You want to know stuff like that? Look, kid…"

"Jason… my name is Jason!" he said defiantly.

"Fine… Jason. You need to understand, what happened to be did a total mind wipe of who I was, what I use to be. I don't remember anything about being your age, what I wanted to be growing up. None of that exists in my mind, I only remember what happened to me, how I escaped and what I have gone through up to this point." Curiosity came over him. "Why are you asking me odd questions like this? There has to be more than that!"

Jason began to peer down at the ground. "I… Well… dad told me… about what he did to you…" he whispered.

"That bastard…" Zombieman growled.

"I wanted… I wanted to do the things that you didn't get a chance to do…"

He paused oddly as Jason finally looked up at him. "Wait, what? Kid look…"

"It's the reason why he made me, isn't it! To give you a life you never had back in a sense, to let me live your dreams that you never got a chance to have!" he protested. "I am more than happy to do it too! If you wanted to do something at my age, I will do it!"

For the first time since seeing this kid, a smile crept over him. "Is that so?"

Jason nodded. "I'll do it!" he vowed.

He began to think over what to say next, but the perfect response came to mind. "What dreams do you have? If you have dreams of your own, those are probably the ones I had too, are they not?"

A blush came over the kid. "I… I want to kiss Eclipsa…" he whispered. "She… she is so different, and yet… so cool!"

A moment of dread came over him '_Damn it, why the hell is he falling for Garou's daughter?!_' he thought.

"Tell me about her…" He stunned himself saying that.

Jason began to blush as he explained that Eclipsa was kind, she shared when they played and there was just something magic to her smile. "She also has lots of brothers! One made a really big sand castle at the beach, we don't know how he did it, but he did!"

"I heard about that…" Zombieman said. '_And the so called 'dragon' incident that followed when it came to scaring off some bully kids'_

Yet, Jason suddenly stopped ranting and raving about Eclipsa when he turned to him once more. "So… we're like brothers, aren't we?" he asked.

"Guess so…"

"So you're my big brother, can I call you that?"

He mauled over the notion. "What the hell," he said. "Sure, kid."

"Jason…" he said venomously.

"Right, right."

The two fell silent for a moment, Jason kept staring at him oddly and then back at his own hands for some reason. "Will I grow up to be just like you?"

"If you're lucky, never."

"Okay… I just wanted to be sure…" the kid paused once more. "Zombieman… What should I do when I grow up?"

'_Is this kid under pressure or something?_' he wondered. "Do what will make you happy, honestly, I don't give a shit." He said. "You get to live your life however the hell you see fit. Don't go looking to me on what you should and shouldn't be doing. I got my own life, whatever the hell that is… Live yours!"

He smiled. Jason nodded. "Okay, I will!" he announced. With that, he slipped out of his chair and unlocked the door.

The moment he walked out, someone shouted. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

Zombieman smirked as he saw Misty giving Jason the third degree. He didn't remember Mosquito girl with light purple hair, but this kid had it. He actually didn't mind seeing someone like her get a second chance. But then again, there were a lot of people in the house of evolution who never will have that opportunity. Jason was a good kid, but Zombieman couldn't help but feel he was under pressure to live his life a certain way.

With that, he got up and decided to leave. He nearly reached the door when he heard. "Zombieman!?"

He paused and turned to see Snek lingering. "You here for an interview or what?!"

He forced a smile. "Like hell I want to be government property!" he stated aloud.

Snek nodded. "Well, come on, let's talk this over… you do realize you go through me right?"

"Oh? Moving up are we?"

"Shut up and follow me."

With nothing better to do, he caught up with Snek who was going through some notes. "Any other S Class heroes here?" he asked.

"King for sure, Saitama and Genos. Pig God is upstairs eating but hasn't said yet if he was going to join us or not…"

"You sure you can afford to feed him?"

"We manage to feed Garou and his family," Snek said and smirked. "Alley appeared to have a contingency plan in case Pig God decided to join us. How she planned it I got no idea."

Zombieman was led into a room, Snek insisted on an interview. Why? He didn't know, but he just went along with it…

#

It was just a waste of time. Zombieman figured as much, but Snek appeared to want to talk about something else. He left the door open to the office, and yet, Zombieman never saw the end of this tail lash it close. He startled him for a moment, even more when the tip of it locked the door. "Something wrong?"

There was a serious look on Snek's face. He appeared a little flustered to say the least. "Are you going to join us?" he asked. "If you do, I got a favor to ask of you."

Curiosity got he better of him. "I'm listening…"

"Do you know of two Neo Heroes by the name of Street and Knuckle?" he asked.

"I saw them on the news, what's this about?"

Snek told him the full story, the brothers are clones to say the least of Melee's departed brothers. He was stunned to learn that one of the House of Evolution clones brought them back, however there was another in play. "One that goes by the number of 106, we have been told that he is… interested in the brothers to say the least. We want someone to watch their backs, better still… take down the house. We're trying to do what we can, but no one gets in and out of those places easily. Genus himself was nearly killed…"

"Well aware of that story," Zombieman muttered, but he paused. "106… Yeah, I know that one clone in particular. He wanted to go to the extremes with projects and tests on all the subjects under his command. He was more driven then Genus at the time. Apparently still is." He said, he then stared at Snek oddly. "So what is this? A bodyguard job?"

"More like making sure they don't get involved in our battles job. Garou has tried to scare them out of it, but from what Drax has told me, it's only made them more determined to be part of the fight. I don't want to see Melee suffer like that again, the girl has been through enough"

He pondered over the notion. "If I say no?"

"Then you say no, we move on and find something else to do to ensure their safety."

He thought it over. "I may still refuse this yet. But… let me see what they are about, and I'll go from there."

Snek gave a grateful nod. "It's all I ask,"

He stood up and out of the chair, but once more a strange pause came over him. "Neo Heroes, really?" he asked.

Snek shrugged his shoulders to it all. "I think it is their way of ensuring the Neo Heroes don't do anything against their sister or the family."

Zombieman nodded as he left that moment. He decided to see the brothers for himself, curious after all as to the family Melee came from…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Street and Knuckle didn't know who to turn to. They are already training with Ran and Shaw on getting their skills up, they are stronger than Darkshine so strength training wasn't really do able, then again, perhaps Darkshine could suggest how to grow stronger with his regiment? Either way, Street was at a loss. What Garou said to him really chapped his ass.

How can he believe that they can't do anything to help when they need someone to watch their backs?

"This sucks!" growled Knuckle. "No matter what I can think of it ain't enough to keep up or even getting to a level close to Garou!"

Street nodded. "No kidding, I mean, I wouldn't mind becoming a half monster to help them… it doesn't seem that bad!"

"Yeah, well that ain't happening, what else can be done? We need something fast and soon or else we are going to be more of a hindrance than help. I ain't leaving sis again!"

The brothers tried to think it over. However Child Emperor disrupted their train of thought. He sat with them, yet appeared rather curious. "You are not your usual happy go lucky selves to say the least. What's wrong?"

The brother sighed. "Do you know of a way we can get stronger?" asked Street. "We… we want to be there for our sister if she needs help. Yet, compared to her… We're mere mortals. We can't hold a candle to her or her family…"

"Needless to say," CE said. "You need to look at this logically too. Garou was on a whole different level to begin with, his power and skill transferred to his children. Your sister got stronger because of him, his scales melded to her body and changed her DNA from the outside in. Because of that ability, it allowed her to absorb the strength of others… nearly the whole S Class's abilities are now hers!" he said rather bitterly.

"Is…. There a way to replicate what was done to her… to us?" Street asked offhandedly.

"Why?!" CE demanded. "Why would you want to? Melee is never going to be human again, and you would throw it all away just to keep up with her?"

Knuckle growled as his hand slammed the table rather abruptly. He broke it in half before yelling. "IT'S NOT ABOUT KEEPING UP, IT'S ABOUT ENSURING HER SAFETY!"

The room became eerily quiet.

One full of chatter and mindless sound became silent enough that all could hear a pin drop if it fell. Knuckle calmed himself down enough to speak rationally. "She… is the only family we got left besides our nieces and nephews. Like hell we will let some asshole try and take their mother from them. She…" he paused as tears became to trace down his cheek. "I want to help protect my family."

Street has never seen Knuckle like this, well, he did once before, and it was shortly after mother passed away. After that, he tried to appear strong for Melee, nothing got to him and he faced a problem with a grin of excitement on his face. But now, the illusion was gone. His heart broke for him, after all. He is his twin. He feels his pain too, and it was exactly what he felt as well.

Child Emperor nodded. "I can understand where you are coming from, but you also need to know there is little in this world that can harm Garou and his family." He explained.

"It's not the point!" snapped Knuckle. "The fact is this… if they ever needed help, who helps them?"

"Well… the Heroes Association…"

"But they aren't around anymore. My niece has created her own, but even now she is helping to train those heroes become better heroes. They wouldn't be ready to help the family if they needed it. Emp… I know there is someone waiting to strike, someone is in the shadows as we speak lurking and watching my little sis and her kids with evil intent. We're powerless to help… unless we get stronger" said Street.

"Everyone has their own way of growing, you know that. It's not a simple one word answer now"

"We know Emp, we know," sighed Knuckle. He sounded defeated. Knuckle stood and left the room. Street was quick to follow.

"BRO!" he called out.

"I need to go for a walk…"

"I'll come with you."

#

The streets were quite today. Although neither one of the brothers would have minded a monster to beat down. There was growing rage and frustration in their hearts. Street wanted to beat something up, however the walk would prove to be interesting. He paused for a moment, and swore he sensed something. "We're being followed," he whispered.

"Took you now to realize that? It's been trailing us half a block!" muttered Knuckle.

The brothers played it cool until they went into a side street. It was time to catch their stalker off guard…

#

It was barely two hours after the meeting.

Zombieman decided to see the brothers for himself to get a better understanding of them. Despite the request from Snek, a part of him cringed at the notion that he was doing bodyguard detail. '_I saw those guys on the news a few times. Not bad, and yet I got no idea who the hell they are really. Besides being Melee's brothers, they can't be anything special_.' He thought to himself.

He found them rather quickly, they just left the Neo Heroes Headquarters and were talking a walk. Already, Zombieman smirked. '_Just like the Tank Tops, a bunch of meatheads…_' He kept a good distance away, and found that the brothers did nothing out of the ordinary, until they went down a strange side street. Zombieman was curious enough to check it out. It would only bring them back down and around again. So why go down a place like this?

He made certain to keep his distance, and yet, as he peered down the alleyway, no one was there!

"What the hell…" he said. Slowly, he made his way down, he saw nothing, he heard nothing… "There's no way those two meatheads just vanished into thin air…" Yet with them gone, he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to take the drag, when he reacted. Someone was behind him!

He turned and did a leg sweep, he knocked the attacker back and yet as he stood up again, Zombieman was caught in a full nelson! Two massive hand pressed against the back of his head. "Who the hell are you? And who are you calling meatheads?" the voice demanded.

The one that he knocked down was up again with a simple kick of the feet. He was stared at oddly. "Huh, former Class S hero Zombieman…"

"Yeah… mind letting me go?" he demanded.

He was released yet surrounded by the two brothers. "Why are you following us?"

"Hold it Knuckle, did Sis send you?"

He took another cigarette from his jacket. This time he got it to light and was able to enjoy the smoke. "It was a favor." He said. "Can't see why you two need protection…"

Knuckle sneered. However, Street was staring at him oddly. "Wait… wait, wait, wait!" he said, his voice grew with excitement. "Zombieman… the hero that can't die… right?" he asked as the smile grew.

He sneered. "What of it?"

Street was suddenly up in his face. "Can you tell us, who did it to you… can they do it again?"

"Wait, what?!" Knuckle demanded.

"Think about it, we can't die if we become like him!"

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought." Zombieman muttered. "Listen, you don't want to be me, you will live with that regret for the rest of you life! I can promise you that!" he snapped. "My God, are you that desperate for immortality?"

"Wait, immortality?" asked the brothers. "Oh God, no! We just want to be durable enough so we can stand and fight if our sister needs us!"

"Well this isn't the way to do it!" he snapped. "You have any idea what kind of hell I went through to become this? I wasn't the only one they did this to! I was the only one that survived you dipshits!"

The brothers froze. Before he knew it Zombieman's cigarette was already down to the butt. He flicked it off to the side before he glared at the brothers. "Stay… out of it." He warned. "What good are you anyways? You keep up with them, that's fine, but you will have a better probability of dying before they do. And if you are even thinking about trying to find a way to become like me, ask yourself this. What will happen when you outlive your whole family?"

With that, he walked away. Brawlers… their hearts are in the right place, but their minds are not. However, he knew he should still keep an eye on them. There's not doubt word is getting around now about their attempts to become stronger than before. Someone will answer their request, and it won't be someone they can trust!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I got to admit, I'm very impressed with out baby girl…"

Garou took it all in, he admired the layout and how well everyone was working with each other. There have been some hiccups to say the least, one also involved a near fight with Alley herself.

The Soda Pop boys of all people decided to drop in, they saw Alley in the main lobby directing people about when they approached. Garou hung back and out of sight as the boy band began to sing and try to serenade her. She turned and glared at them with a fierce look in her eyes. Matters didn't help much when they took notice of her extra set of arms. "Uh, Oh God! You're worst than before… are those HORNS on your shoulders?! EW!"

Alley kept herself rather composed. "Is there anything else you want to say to me or is that about it?" she demanded.

"Oh, well, yes. We heard you are hiring, so… we come to offer our services!" said Fantas.

"Uh… huh… what services? I don't need insults whispered behind my back or in my face so…" Alley said offhandedly.

The Soda Pop boys kept their composure. "Miss. Brawler. You of all people know that in this day and age, monster attacks are just getting worsts and worst, not better. You need all the help you can get!" said Cherion.

"It's not that I need ALL the help I can get. I NEED heroes who are worth investing in. Quite frankly, you really shit the bed on the Amai Mask incident. Instead of helping him, you took pictures, videos and even chased him down in a moment of crisis!" she protested.

"It was Amai Mask! He can take care of himself!"

"I don't give a rat's ass that it was. The fact remains, he needed help, and none was given by the likes of you!" she stated. However a sigh came over her. "If you believe you can work here UNDER my guidance and orders, then I will allow it. After you pass your interview."

They smirked. "Of course, is this not the interviewing process now?"

Garou then turned and saw Snek lingering. "Ooo, is this who I think it is?"

"Yep… do me a favor… make them squirm," Garou whispered.

Snek gave a coy grin. "It's like you don't even know me at all. Of course I will!" He slithered out as Alley took notice of Snek approaching. The Soda Pop boy froze at the sight of him. "Hello boys!" he said and smirked. "Looking to join us? Good… you go through me first!"

They cringed.

The Soda Pop boys glared at Snek, but they turned back to Alley. "This… isn't fair." They protested. "Snek will have a bias opinion on us!"

Alley however didn't appear to care the least bit. "You see this?" she asked pointing to her face.

"Yeah…" the boys said with great uncertainty.

"It's my 'I don't give a fuck,' face."

Garou laughed, he couldn't keep hidden for long as he lost it. His daughter rarely drops the f bomb, but when she does. It's hilarious to him. "Oh… HAHAHA! Ah, good one Alley, well played!" he said.

"G… Garou's here?" whispered Fantas.

"No shit Sherlock!" he said and came into view. "You boys are looking for work, then it's best you start showing respect to those around you. This ain't the Heroes association. We don't put up with your shit, and I don't give a damn to whatever rank you were before!" he stated. "Besides, Alley calls the shots, she made this place, and she decides who comes in…"

The massive elevator door opened. The room paused as Pig God came down from the cafeteria. He approached the group, yet looked to Alley oddly. He gave but a nod, and left!

"What the hell was that about?" asked Snek.

"I… don't quite know to be honest." She said. "I was going to ask him when he finished eating if he wanted to join us. I am not going to force the idea, but perhaps he will when he's ready."

"Anyways, Miss Brawler. Please, we need someone to interviewer us that isn't bias!"

She thought it over, staring at the boys and then back at Snek. "Okay." She announced.

"Huh?" Garou demanded.

"I'll agree to it, Dad… you can take it from here. Snek, you got the day off on this one."

Garou turned to the boys and grinned evilly. "Time to conduct some evil…" he said with a sickening grin…

#

Alley had more important matters to attend to.

She went up to the second floor where she met with the communications team and the head of it. Sitch. There were a lot of familiar faces within the room, many amazed to the technology before them. "This… is remarkable!" Sitch announced.

"Thank you. Now to explain a few things." Alley announced. She went over every station, who would be where and what everything does. She gave everyone a booklet as to how to run everything and explained all information going in and out is encrypted. "You are going to be our eyes and ears to say the least. You will be working along side the heroes just like before, directing them to situations and keeping an eye on everything. We have also expanded our range of communication. We are established in the remote areas so if they need help, we can answer. The M Class will respond until I am able to work on transportation that will get S and certain A class heroes there in time."

"Remote regions…" Sitch said with a sigh. "I regret those were the people we couldn't help…"

"We got it covered now, besides we are not pandering to the rich here. This is how it is suppose to be done. Every day people are important to us, they are the ones that need our protection the most." She stated.

Then, a stern look came over her. "Let me make one thing clear as well. If anyone… ANYONE in here or within the ranks decides to put money over life… you will be fired. AND you will answer to everyone, especially me on your actions… I don't take betrayal well people!" she warned. She even bared her teeth on that, she did have some sharp fangs to show off.

With the fear installed into the staff, she moved on. Going through her list, she found everything appeared to be in order. She took the elevator back down and was about to check in with Snek, her nose still in her notes as she walked out of the elevator, only to walk into someone. "Oh, sorry!" she said.

Looking up, she saw Amai Mask.

"Alley…" he said sweetly and with a smile.

"Took you long enough to get here!" she said. "What the hell was with the wait huh?"

Amai looked at her oddly, until he pointed to the middle of his forehead. She paused and tried to think of what he meant… until she opened her third eye. 'This is what you wanted?' she asked telepathically.

'_Indeed, I already informed Max and though it would only be fair I say to you… not every hero here is on your side. In fact, there are some who are under government contract to ensure that this is a legitimate place for heroes to come and train._'

Alley sighed. '_I already knew that_!' she protested. '_Besides, let them pry if they want. I got nothing to hide and the tech here cannot be replicated that easily. None the less there is a plan in place thanks to Max._'

'_Oh?_' Amai asked with interest.

"That's all you need to know." She said aloud. Her third eye closed as she glared at him. "Have you had your interview?"

He laughed it off. "Why would I need an interview?!" he snickered. "Alley, I am doing you a favor in me being here!" he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, you and everyone else! Come on pretty boy, looks like I ain't done here yet!" Snek came up from behind Amai and was already dragging him to the interview room. Amai tried to protest, insisting he didn't need to go through the process like everyone lese. But Snek didn't let him go. "You pay your dues like everyone else here Amai, you're starting over… besides, you're going to be pissed at your first assignment!"

"So, why interview me if you insist my first task will upset me?"

Snek smirked. "Everyone… gets… interviewed!"

With that, he vanished into another room with Amai Mask. Alley however sensed something else going on. Snek must have know something, but what did he pick up?

#

The door closed, the lock put on as Snek stood with his arms crossed. "Did you not tell my son that you wouldn't sign a government contract should the association fall?" he demanded.

A moment of pause came over Amai as he nodded. "Indeed I did…"

"Then explain to me why the hell you signed one!"

A look of shock came over Sweet Mask. He knew? How did he know? "What ever do you mean?" he questioned.

"Look here asshole, you can try and lie to me, but you ain't going to get away with it. Never mind how I know, I don't tell you everything I can do like this. So answer me, why the hell did you just lie to Alley like that!" he demanded. "I am more than aware of those working for the government, Alley insisted they make it pass the interview process so they know we are here to help, and not be a threat. So, why did you do it? What's in it for you?"

He sighed aloud, the barrage of questions can no longer be ignored. "Very well, the reason why I sighed is to inform the government should anything happen to the family, mind control, possession… or in Garou's case that brief laps of judgment in attacking the Neo Heroes. I inform them on the matter at hand. I will verify to them that if something has happened in Garou's family that is making them act out a way that could harm the public, they are aware of it, and know the situation will not involve killing any of you!" he explained.

"Huh?" Snek said in great confusion. "Let me get this straight. You are spying on behalf of the government, but ensuring them that we are of no harm, not going to attack people, and if we do, you tell them the reason why so they don't come out and kill us the moment it occurs?"

"Exactly!" said Amai. "Consider me the inside man that is on the inside of BOTH organizations. It is my job to ensure that should something happen to the family, I inform the government on what action to take. More than likely I will insist on handling the situation myself…"

"Yeah… no." Snek said defiantly. "Anything happens to us, I trust Saitama to step in more than you. No offence… I don't believe you would let us go alive if something occurred."

Amai was repelled back a little by Snek's words. "You think I would…" he paused. "Snek, we have had our differences. But I know now that the family does not wish to bring harm to the world. If they did, I have little doubt it would have occurred AGES ago. Right after Alley, Pac and Hunter were born. But instead, they have bettered themselves to help those around them. No, I wouldn't go to such lengths."

Snek still didn't believe a word of it. Just as Garou said, Amai can only be trusted so far, however, what has been said is the truth. With a sigh, Snek nodded. "Fine, okay, you're in."

"You didn't have to interview me for that" Amai said with a grin.

Snek smirked back. "Wait until you get your first assignment!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we are!"

It was a strange day to say the least. Goliath was on his way to the Fubuki group to offer them a chance to join the new Association. Yet, on the way there, he encountered his uncles. They were more than happy to see him and requested something strange. "We want to train with you!" they explained.

Goliath soaked it in for a moment. His uncles were skilled. He knew that. However his mother insisted that he shouldn't spar with them, he could seriously harm them by accident. "Mom said not to though. I'm really strong, you do know why I look like this right?" he asked.

His uncle froze. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Street… I wore a suit that was made of the molting of Amai Mask. He gets turned into a serpent every so often so Snek can become human for a month. I took some of the scales and made a suit, unknowingly, mom's power was absorbing Amai's from the scales… I gain his strengths and skills." He explained. "On top of what mom is able to do…"

His uncles only smiled. "Even better! Come on!"

There was little choice in the matter now. They took Goliath to an old quarry. Knuckle smirked as he reminisced. "This is where I fought your dad for the first time!"

"I know that Uncle, it only happened a few months ago." He sighed. "I don't think this is a wise way for you to train. I am far too strong for you, am I not?"

"Either way kid, I want to test my metal. Come on! You and me, spar with your Uncle here!" There was no choice as Knuckle's fists went up. Goliath sighed as he took no stance and yet stood ready.

"Very well, whenever you are ready…." He didn't even finish the sentence when his uncle came barreling at him. He was able to dodge every move, sense every strike and avoided all blows. It went on for a good 2 hours, he didn't even have to land a strike as he waited for his uncle to tire out. Knuckle was out of air. He gave it his all and couldn't land a single blow.

He glared away, frustrated. "SON OF A BITCH!" he protested. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Uncle…"

"What the hell are we going to do? What the hell CAN we do…" he demanded of Street.

Goliath froze as they began to shout at each other, both angry and bitter over the spar session that just occurred. "Uncles…" he said gently. "What is wrong? Can I help in anyway?"

Knuckle tried to regain himself, yet the frustration on his face was to much to ignore. He glared at Goliath oddly. "We are good for nothing pieces of shit!" he stated. "What the hell are we suppose to do if something happens to you or someone in the family huh? What do we do? What can we do? Goddamn it, we're useless!"

Goliath paused as he realized why they were so upset. "You want to be part of the fight if it came down to it… don't you?"

"We want to be there if you needed us." Street explained. "We wanted to help if you needed help. What can we do… is nothing but hinder you… we can't take a hit like you can. My God, Melee said you're what? How old?"

"Four… I think… I sort of lost count, we don't really celebrate birthdays. I mean, can you imagine me having one at the age of four… granted, I would love a dinosaur cake…"

"ANYWAY!" stated Knuckle. "We… we want to help, but we can't. Kid… Goliath… is there anything you can suggest for us? Your own father won't even train or help us get stronger!"

Goliath remembered his father telling him and his brothers that. Despite the fact they are family, and family helps family, this was the one time he stated they don't. 'If your Uncles ever get into one of our battles, as tough as they are, they have a good chance of not surviving. You saw how your mother was when she learned her brothers were brought back without her knowledge… how do you think she will feel if she has to bury them again?'

His words really stuck to him and the family. They all understood his reasoning behind it, and promised not to interfere. Yet, he can also see the look of desperation on their faces. They want to help, but don't know how. "I'm sorry Uncles… I have to respect father's wishes, as much as I want to help you. I understand his logic. Mom has already gone to your funerals once before… I don't think she wants to do it again."

They sighed with great defeat. "Thanks anyways kid… Let's go bro…" Knuckle stated.

The two walked away defeated men, Goliath sighed aloud to it all, as much as he wants to help them, and he truly did. He can't. Not if it will make his mom upset. But there has to be another way. He would try and think of one on his way to see the Blizzard group…

#

The brothers returned home. Street and Knuckle were defeated men, they couldn't get ahead let alone think of another way to get stronger. "I guess we will keep going the old fashion way, we will work hard and try and become better…"

Street nodded, but then paused. "Knuckle… isn't Dr. Evo a clone of this Genus guy? What if…"

"You're willing to trust him?!" Knuckle demanded.

"What choice do we have? Look man, we either sit on our asses. Or we take a chance and become something that can stand on the same level or close to it as Melee and her family!"

Knuckle shook his head. "What are we doing man? Are we really going to take that kind of a risk? You heard Zombieman, they did tests on not just him, but others. He was the only one to survive… either way we are rolling the dice here and I don't think it's going to end up well for any of us…"

"Either way, it's not going to end up well for us. Brother, think of it. Are we really going to sit on the side lines if something happens to Melee?"

There was silence between them. Knuckle however sighed. "I am willing to speak with him on the notion, if he has a fool proof way of helping us, I am open to it. If he doesn't them maybe we swallow our pride and accept that we can't do jack shit if it comes down to it…"

"That or we die again in a blaze of glory to say the least."

"I am rather not aim for going out in a blaze of glory... let alone dying at all."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was nervous.

The next day, Hunter went to the restaurant suggested to him by Suiryu. It was a casual, hang out for heroes, there's good food and no pressure to say the least. "You want this to be as simple as possible. This will ensure that neither one of you are under any obligation to be fancy or stuff like that. You can sit, eat, drink and talk without much hindrance. All in all a perfect place."

Hunter took a deep breath as he walked into the restaurant. He looked about and found Jag sitting at a table, appearing rather nervous. Yet when his eyes came on Hunter, he smiled. Honestly he appeared rather surprised. "Did he think I wasn't going to show?" he asked himself.

Hunter made his way through the crowd, it was like a bar setting to be honest, yet the music and TV weren't overly loud nor were the people. He took a seat as Jag's smile grew. "Hey…" he said.

"Hi…" Hunter replied in just as a nervous tone. The two fell awkwardly silent. "Uh… so… I take it this isn't a meeting specifically for training… right?"

Jag's smile dropped as he turned red. "Oh… I… Uh… It's just that…" he stuttered.

"Hey, no pressure okay. Look… this is my first date in a sense…"

"Mine too… how did you know?"

"Suiryu of all people told me! Apparently he know the look of a person who is asking out their crush… must have happened to him a few times too… But… how did you get it out of Muman Rider!?"

Jag snickered. "Funny story. You see it was shortly after I got the association. What I said is true, I am one of many fighters up in the regions isolated from the cities, but I am not very good at what I do. I got strength, power and what not, but no skills on using them. They call me Fumbles up there. I could trip over my own feet if given the chance." He said with a blush. "When I arrived, Muman offered to show me around. So as he did, he explained to me the heroes and then… he saw me looking at you."

Hunter was curious, it didn't quite answer the question though. "Well, back home, we think the M Class are the top heroes. After all, you guys answer the call for help rather fast once you get wind of it. Your dad is amazing, and you came North once before to help out. I was just starting to train when I saw you in action and take down a massive beast on your own… You were… amazing…" he said with great admiration. "I could only marvel as how well you defeated the monster, you kept damage to a bare minimum and ensured there were no casualties… I wanted to be just like you the moment I saw you battle. But… I need work… a lot of work…"

"I can help you with that… but still doesn't quite explain how you know about… me…" Hunter said with great uncertainty.

"Oh, that was Muman again. We were having lunch when some of the girls began to hit on me. I politely turned them down. Muman realized that… I wasn't into girls… after all, I turned down a hero that the guys have drooled over. Captain Mizuki."

Hunter froze. "HER! You turned HER down?! Damn" he said.

Jag froze. "You… like her too?"

Hunter began to blush. "Well… it's just that… I'm bi," he explained.

Jag smiled and nodded. "Oh, I see… Muman told me that too. I don't mind, I do appreciate you keeping an open mind. You see, after that, Muman realized that I was… into guys. So he suggested I speak with you, I didn't know you were. I was embarrassed to even consider asking you, but he insisted and wouldn't stop asking me if I made my move yet. I figured though, if I didn't… he would!"

Hunter snickered just as a waitress approached the table. "Would you gentlemen like anything?"

"Some finger food would be great, and beer!" said Jag.

"Same but ice tea,"

"I'll be back," she said with a smile.

Hunter then smirked, he never thought Muman would go to such lengths to hook him up with someone or at least try to. "Well, with everything out on the table now, if you still want to train up, I'll be more than happy to help you. And if… you want to go on another date… I'm open to that too."

Jag's mouth dropped. "Really?!" he asked with great excitement.

"Sure, I mean, you are the first to ever ask. I don't quite see why anyone would be interested in me like this anyways…"

"I don't care what you look like, I look at the heart of the person, and you got one!" Jag stated.

Their finger food and drinks hit the table. Jag was quick to dig in. He ate like an animal to say the least. His fangs were not just for show! He tore through chicken fingers and steak fajitas like no tomorrow, yet paused as people began to stop and stare at him oddly. He settled himself down until Hunter smirked. "Really? They think that's bad?! Watch this!" he took a chicken wing and ate it… the whole thing bone and all. The crunch could be heard through the whole place as he gave a gratifying gulp to it! Jag snickered.

"You one upping me?" he demanded.

"I got to, you've seen my brothers! I don't beat them at many things, when I do find someone I can beat, your damn right I take full advantage!"

Jag smirked.

The two spent the rest of the evening snacking, talking and working on a game plan for a training regiment. Yet as the night wore on, Hunter began to sense the animosity.

There were people who have sat in the establishment all day, yet where talking behind his back the whole time. 'Damn monster freak, what give him the right to sit here?'

'Humans only, what part of that doesn't he get?'

'We ought to call the Neo Heroes and see if they can evict this guy.'

He ignored them, however the comment were growing, despite them being whispers. Hunter made no mention of them through the evening. However he noticed Jag growing frustrated. He stood up and turned to a group of men who were talking behind their backs. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM, SAY IT!" he demanded.

The whole place froze, a low growl came out of Jag as he stared down five men. "What the hell is your problem?"

"MY problem is that you have been talking about my friend here for most of the night behind his back. I got damn good hearing and heard everything you said!"

That was rather impressive in Hunter's mind.

The men smirk. "Good I don't got to whisper it anymore. That freak there ought to leave, this is a human's only restaurant! Why isn't he tied up outside with the dogs?"

Jag gave off a fierce growl, worthy of his name. "Say that again!" he warned.

Hunter however interfered. "Not worth it." He said and took hold of Jag's arm gently. "Besides, why waste your energy on them? Not like they can do anything to hurt me anyways."

"Ho oh, is that so?" The largest man of the group stood up, yet before he could take a step, Hunter sent one of his dragons right at him! He was slammed and pinned to the wall, the man turned white as he stared into the eyes of the monster beast.

"Yeah, I am quite sure of that." Hunter said with a smirk, he dropped him shortly after. The beast recalled and melded back into him seamlessly. "Let's go Jag," they paid their bill and walked out.

For a moment, Hunter noticed how awestruck Jag was. "Whoa… I blinked and missed it…" he whispered.

Hunter laughed it off. "That's nothing, also don't feel obligated…"

"huh?"

"People talk behind my back all the time, it's not worth the effort you know. I mean, if I wasted all my time on people like that, I wouldn't be able to improve my techniques and get stronger." He said. "Also, they are really easy to beat, so… there's no fun it in. Now, if you make them piss themselves, that's awesome!"

Jag snickered. "You're really cool Hunter, I hope I get to know you a lot better."

Hunter smiled back. "You know, I was thinking the same thing about you…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They swallowed their pride.

Street and Knuckle went to Evo lab within the Neo Heroes. They found the good doctor at his desk, what he was working on they didn't know, but they had to be certain that he was aware of their presences.

Knuckle cleared his throat rather abruptly. It was enough to get the Doctor to break from his focus and notice them. "Oh… Street… Knuckle…"

The brothers looked to each other before giving the nod. With that, they turned to Evo. "What can you do within your power to make us stronger?" Street asked.

He froze to the question. "Excuse me?"

"What can you do… within your power… to make us stronger?" Street asked again but slowly. "Doc, we know about this house of evolution, we know we are sitting ducks and if they go after sis, we can't do a damn thing to help them. So, with that being said… what can you do to us so we stand a chance?"

Evo couldn't bring himself to move. "I… I don't think I should be doing anything at all to you. I have angered your sister enough already…"

"No shit," growled Knuckle. "Look, we ain't asking for much, I mean… how difficult was it to turn Zombieman?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Evo protested. "I am not repeating that procedure! I barely got through it with 66!"

"66?" they asked.

"Zombieman's test name. 66. He was the 66th one to go through that procedure. We only figured out later why it worked on him, I refuse to allow another to suffer such a test."

"So… you were the one who perfected it?" asked Street.

"I was the one who figured out the flaw of it."

"So… you could do that to us?"

"I said no!" he snapped. "Street, Knuckle. Life is precious; life is a spectacular gift that cannot be squandered with tests like this. Consider the notion that if this did work, how would your sister feel about it? Certainly you would be on the cusp of immortality, but for what? You have met Zombieman. The life in his eyes is gone, there is no passion for anything, he is empty and devoid of everything that makes a person… human. I will not do this to you, why can you not accept the notion that perhaps you are not meant to be at your sister's side? She is powerful and capable!" he asked.

"Because we're her older brothers!" Knuckle snapped. "We're the ones that should protect her from such dangers!"

"She has survived this long without you!" Evo stated.

They froze to the comment. As cold as it was, what he said was true. "Damn it…" growled Street. "We just…"

"You are trying to be big brothers to a fully grown and very capable young woman." He said. "You know now that you are going to be targeted when it comes to your sister. 106 will come after you in order to get to her!"

"Why do you have to be right…" muttered Knuckle.

Evo sighed. "I am just as frustrated as you, but please, bare with me. And if anything, remain with the Neo Heroes until this epidemic is over. I have a hunch it won't be long until 106 makes his move. He is known for his impatience to say the least."

The brothers gave in and agreed. "Fine, we will do it your way then."

"Very good. Now then, train yourselves up, work harder to become stronger naturally. I am certain you will obtain what you are looking for." He announced.

With that, the twins left him be. Street still wasn't satisfied with what he was told. Despite his capabilities, Evo won't do what he could to ensure the brothers are strong enough to help Melee. "He's right," said Knuckle. "Street, what the hell were we thinking?"

Street began to laugh. Looking over everything now, it was all extreme, they were willing to risk their lives so they could fight and not die in battle. "Man, I think we need a long look in the mirror after this… yeah, we're meatheads at times…" he sighed.

#

At the Association.

"You want me to what?!"

Alley stood there, smirking as Amai got handed his first assignment. "I do believe Snek warned you ahead of time about this. You are going to work your way up, so for the first little bit we are going to test your cooperation skills. For the next three weeks, you will be with Muman Rider… this here is your bike, we already named it for you Sweet Ride!" she said and revealed it to be much like Muman Rider's own bike.

"Alley, this is quite unnecessary!"

"Second, we will see how well you follow orders, in that time frame, Muman is your superior to say the least when you are on the bike and doing patrols…"

"Wait, what?!"

"Lastly, if Muman has determined that you are not going to work out, listen or cooperate, we reserve the right to terminate the contract."

"Alley, Listen to me, this is below me and you know it!"

Despite his outburst, Alley refused to yield. "You want a job here, then do the job I asked of you!" she stated.

Amai glared as he took the bike helmet made for him. There was even a uniform to match Muman. "The upside to this, keep the helmet on and no one will know it's you!" she announced.

With that, she gave the nod to Muman to take over. Amai Mask is his bitch for the next three weeks.

#

Alley did wish though that the turmoil with Amai was the only thing bothering her. Recently, she has noticed limos and drones coming by the mountain. Only heroes know how to get in and part of the contract, they are sworn to secrecy about it. She has sent up homes near the base for the heroes who require one, yet this was where things started getting weird.

She was out one morning doing a tour of the new construction when she saw a limo pull up. One of the wealthier families decided to check out the area. Their servants rushed out and opened the limo door. They looked about and the head of the family nodded his approval. "Primitive, but I think we could make a bigger house right about here…"

"Can I help you?" Alley demanded.

The man came with his wife and three children. He smiled warmly to her as he reached into his pocket, he took a wad of bills out and stuffed them into her folded arms. "A little something for yourself sweetheart. We're looking at a new place to live, and figured if the daughter of Garou lived here, it must be safe!"

Alley growled. She took the money that was forced upon her and burned it with a mere thought. The man was stunned as he watched the cash float away into the wind. "You are not living here." She stated. "You are not welcomed here. You want to live someplace safe, go to City A where the Heroes Association use to be!"

"Darling, is something the matter?" his wife called.

"No, I am handling it!" he called back.

He leaned in and became rather stern. "Listen here little lady. My children want to live by the heroes they admire. They want to be where the M Class gathers. So, like it or not. We are living here!" he protested.

"No." Alley said once again but far more defiantly. "You are going to listen to me, I don't care if you lost your pull in the Heroes Association. I don't care how rich you think you are, or who the hell you claim to be. No one is moving here without my approval, this is for HEROES only, not rich assholes." She stated. "I suggest you go, or I will make you leave."

"Daddy, I want to go see the heroes!" the oldest son whined. "I don't want to see this one, she's boring! I want to go see Suiryu and Garou!"

"Not right now son, we're having a little issue."

With that, the wife stormed in. "Listen here you little bitch, you cannot tell us where we can and can't live! My children are going to live near their heroes, they are going to be protected by them and your new association, why? Because we are rich, and we can pay for it!"

"I'll use simple words. Hell no, you bitch!" Alley snapped. "This is your final warning. If you do not leave I will make you, second you ever come near here again, I will crush your car, and I don't care if you are inside of it when it happens. Third, you really think just because you got money it makes a damn difference to me? You see, I am very wealthy myself, your concept of power sickens me. Get back in your little limo, get your asses out of here and don't ever come back again!"

She went one farther as she opened her third eye. The family was forced back into their limo. Alley then lifted it up off the ground and sent it three cities away… gently of course. However, it won't be enough to get them to leave. They could come back day after day to observe and plan, no matter how many times she turned them away, they returned.

This went on for three days, it was getting on her nerves to say the least. "What's wrong pumpkin?"

Her head was on the table, she peered up as her father looked down at her with concern. "There is a family from City A, the wealthy invertor kind. They want to move here to be 'protected', I keep telling them to go to hell, but still they come back… Dad, I don't want them here. I tried calling the police, but since the city is abandoned, there is no jurisdiction here. They won't go!"

Her father didn't appear to be bothered by it. Instead he turned to his daughter and smirked. "Okay, let them stay…"

"What? Dad, I don't want to be like the Heroes Association! I don't pander to the rich!" she protested.

"Who said you are pandering to them? They want to live here, so be it. But… why convince them to go… when they will convince themselves to go?" he asked, but then that dark, twisted grin came over his lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but also, she began to see his point. "Time to conduct some evil…" she said in a sinister tone.

"That's my girl, but, I get in on this!"

"Of course, I wouldn't dream about doing this without you!"

So… she began to think of reasons to convince them not to stay…

Thank goodness for loud and obnoxious brothers!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alley met with the family, she appeared to them worn out and finally gave in to their demands. "Very well, if you are able to stay here a week. I will permit you to make a house to your… standards." She explained. "However, if you cannot, you never return, and tell your friends that they are not to come here. Agreed?" she asked.

The family smiled and shook on it.

They moved in that day.

The only rich family Alley would allow anywhere near her association decided to settle in, but it will be at a terrible price. They already complained about the size of the house, they wanted a mansion and a live in hero.

"We agreed, before if you make it the week, you can make whatever house you want in the area!" she protested. "As for a live in hero… let me see what I can do…" she said with a sigh. She got a disposable cell phone just for this annoying family. Still, she didn't want to put anyone in that house with them. They are far too obnoxious to put up with! As she rested her head on the table, someone abruptly cleared their voice behind her.

"Did I hear that right? They want a live in hero? Well then… I volunteer!" Alley turned and smiled.

"You're awesome you know that?"

"Yeah, don't forget it!"

#

The family went out on the second morning when Alley insisted a hero will be within the house once they returned.

The family came home, the children were quick to get out of the limo as they rushed to the front door, wondering what hero was living with them. They grew more and more excited by the moment as they hoped it would be Suiryu or someone cool. Yet, once they opened the door, they found getting into the house was all but possible. A massive serpent body blocked half the whole doorway and filled the halls and rooms of the bottom floor! "What on earth…"

"Oh hey! You're back!" Snek called from the kitchen.

"Snek!?" the man demanded.

"Yeah, me, nice place you got. I just made myself at home!"

"Move you fat beast, we can't get in!" protested the mother.

"Huh… well I can't. I've got to spread out… oh, watch your step, I just molted."

There was a look of disgust over the family as they saw the dry and translucent scales all about the room, worst still that they were clinging to the stairs that led to their rooms. "Ugh, you should not be in these walls! GET OUT!"

Snek shrugged. "Okay, I was the only one who volunteered to do this… by the way you are out of coffee…"

"Coffee… that was specially imported!"

"Really? I've had a lot better." With that, Snek slithered out through the back door. However the family refused to step in, there were snake scales everywhere and markings all over the wall! "Disgusting!" the mother said with a shutter.

Then the ground began to shake.

"What was that?!"

Stronger… and more intense the rumbles grew. It got to a point that the glass cabinets shattered! The fine china broke and every window cracked! They ran around the house and saw heroes sparring. Among them were Garou and his sons! "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! COME ON, COME AT ME!"

"Whoa… GAROU!" the kids cheered. Yet, when they saw him thrown his own son into the ground and make a crater, their smiles vanished.

"STOP THIS EXCESSIVE NOISE!" the mother screamed.

No one stopped. Instead their fighting only intensified! The brothers grew louder as they shouted and roared at each other to do better and fight harder than before.

And it went on for four hours.

The ground continued to shake, what little fragile objects that remained in the house shattered. Even the big screen TV couldn't withstand the constant tremors. Nor could the family deal with the brother's howling of excitement.

"This is unacceptable!" the husband stated. Yet there was no way to complain to Alley, she told them if they decided to live her, they deal with the consequences. They happily accepted, yet never realizing how loud the family could be.

Matters only grew worst.

There were constant power outages, that happened when Lightning Max was out training. Bursts of lightning would come out of nowhere. The crack of light caused thunder to roar right over the house, scaring the children.

The final straw came a day later.

They woke to these odd discards on the ground around their house. No one knew what they were until they saw it. A massive monster lingering in the crater made just the day before, yet… it wasn't doing anything threatening. It merely laid there… chewing it's claws and spitting out the nail! The father called for Alley about the monster and demanded action.

She arrived rather quickly, her focus was on the monster in the crater but then she turned to the family. "Uh, yeah, you do realize that's one of the heroes we got?" she asked.

The man's eyes twitched, so did that of his wife's. "THAT'S IT, WE'RE LEAVING. THIS PLACE IS HELL!"

Alley smirked victorious, however there was still a tongue lashing to endure. "We've barely been here for two days and it's chaos! You didn't say this would occur!" the husband roared.

"You never asked. You also forget, we are monsters in a sense, so… we're going to do what we want to do…" However she paused. The claw tips were everywhere! She turned to the monster lingering in the hole. "DAD!" she protested.

The family went white. "Wait… that's… Garou?"

"Oh come on, you've seen him like this before haven't you?" she demanded.

"Kids, limo now! We're going back to City A!" the mother ordered.

They left in a great hurry, Alley smirked as she saw her father shrink back down. But was laughing it up. "We got to do this more often, tormenting people is fun!"

"Yeah… but seriously dad… clean up your claw bits." She scolded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a strange request.

Evo had just gone over with the brothers about 106, he explained how difficult of a clone he is and how much trouble he has caused with the family. All the while he explained, he did a quick check up of the two, and even went as far as giving them an injection for a boost in their immune system. Yet shortly after, he gave a sigh and said. "I want you to meet a fellow clone. He was the one who found the blood that made you, he wishes to see your progress. It is the least I could do for him." He explained.

Street was a little leery. "Is he trustworthy?"

Evo gave a nod, Street however saw that his face didn't match the emotion, not in the least bit. "We worked well together back in the day, he was like an older brother to me. We worked hard on our projects and I have come to trust him. He goes by Dr. Quantum. Believe it or not, he got his name since his blood is the most viable out of all of us!"

"Viable? You mean?"

"He a rather pure clone. You can take his blood and make an exact copy, it would be as if you took master's own blood to make new clones. His is that strong. If I am not mistaken, he was clone number 2." Evo said and paused to think it over. "Anyway, he is trusted. But a check up on you would be good, to ensure everything is working well and your bodies are in harmony and synced."

"I suppose that does make sense," muttered Knuckle. "Okay, so how far do we have to go?"

"Oh, not far at all. I'll drive us there!"

Street however was getting an uneasy feeling. His gut was telling him not to go. "Doc, couldn't you bring him here instead. I got a bad feeling about this…"

Evo sighed. "Sadly, I cannot. If I do, I fear that 106 would know we are in collusion together. If that happens, my brother will be in danger. At a hospital though there are too may people, 106 won't take such a chance at an attack."

With a sigh, Street agreed. They ventured to City B, the hospital Street knew from back when he was a kid, yet the place was massive and more high tech than before.

"Whoa, they certainly added on to this, it's been a while to say the least." Said Knuckle.

"Come, we shouldn't be seen out here for too long." Evo announced.

The three went in. The place was rather busy to say the least, yet a nurse took notice of Evo and waved him over. "Looking for Dr. Quantum?" she asked.

"Indeed. Is he…"

"He's down at the other end of the hospital. Where they are rebuilding a wing. He just checking on the progress, he told me if I saw you, you could go and see him."

Evo nodded. "I'll be back, brothers, wait for me here." Evo went to the left, down the hall and vanished pass a door stating for all to not enter. Street took a chair as Knuckle peered about. Kids began to stop and stare at them. Some were brave enough to approach.

"Sir… how did you get so big!?" one little boy asked.

Knuckle smirked. "I always have room for desserts, but only after I cleaned my plate. That's the key to getting big and strong, clean plates and then desserts. If you ever go in reverse of that order or don't finish a proper meal… you never get as big as me." He warned.

The parents snickered as the children were inspired to clean their plates at every meal. But Knuckle made certain to say if they were too full for desserts, the best part about it, desserts taste great no matter when you eat them.

Street nodded. "It's true!" he said. "He's my brother and I'm just as big and strong as him!"

The children thought they were amazing, they spent time with the kids waiting to be seen by a doctor, many had broken arms and legs. The parents explain there was a monster attack in the area, the Neo Heroes came but the timing was terrible. "They need to move faster, in fact I saw Muman rider call in for help the moment he spotted the monsters, yet there were Neo Heroes who blocked him from trailing the beasts… it's a shame they couldn't have worked together. The Neo Heroes lost track of it!" one mother said.

'Make notes about that…' Street thought to himself.

Time continued to pass, yet the brothers found it strange. It was nearly an hour and Evo has yet to return. Knuckle was getting concerned as he approached the nurse, he was about to request permission to go into the renovated areas when a doctor emerged from the room.

He had red hair and yet looked very much like Evo. "Street and Knuckle Brawler?" he asked.

The brothers turned. He froze at the sight of them but smiled briefly. "Please… follow me, this is urgent."

Street sensed the panic in his, the brothers excused themselves from the room and the children and followed Dr. Quantum down the hall. "I have been informed of what is going on, I have to agree with my counter part on all measures. This way!" he said urgently.

Deeper and deeper they went down through the construction site, all the while Quantum brief them on the plan. "We have to go forward immediately, there isn't much time…"

Street started to notice the halls getting darker, that and there was a staining on the floor. He froze in his steps when he heard a moaning coming from a room. He turned to the door nearest to him, the handle slick with blood. He knew he heard a faint voice but it only grew louder. "Run…. RUN!"

"Evo?" Street opened the door, Evo laid in a bloody mess on the floor. Street trembled at the sight, they were bullet holes throughout his body.

How the hell was he even still alive?!

Then, he felt the stab of a needle in his neck. "What a shame…" Street froze as he saw Quantum pull a gun with a silencer. He held two, one aimed at each of the brothers. The room began to blur, Street barely stood on his feet. There was no way he could fight back against an armed man.

"Fuck!" roared Knuckle. He must have gotten stuck with the needle as Street was distracted.

"Gentlemen, plans have change. Evo no longer has shares the vision we had in mind for you. Now… if you wish to remain alive. You will do exactly as I say, correct?"

Knuckle sneer, he nearly made a move yet the gun went off. The brothers froze as Evo was struck between the eyes. With the hammer pulled back once more, Quantum took aim at Street "Try it, and you no longer has a twin!"

He froze and refused to move. "Good… now then, you two are going to assist my master, 106 with his new test… will you follow me please?"

"What are you going to do to us?" Street demanded. "Evo… trusted you!"

Quantum laughed. "Oh, I am more than aware that he did. It was that trust that allow me to get to you. Now, as for your use, that isn't for me to decide, but my master… Come, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

There was no choice, the brothers were forced down the hallway despite their bodies resisting the injection. However, they could barely stay on their own feet as Quantum herded them into a room far away from Evo. The moment they passed the threshold, the door slammed shut and was locked. Street knew escape wouldn't be that simple. Just as Knuckle gathered his strength to try and bash down the door, the room filled with a strange and body numbing gas…


End file.
